


An Ode to Guilty Pleasures

by Gloryofluv



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Emo, Experimentation, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Multi, Musical References, Potions Accident, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: AJ isn’t what you call frilly or pink. She came to the Devildom with major ‘tude, and most of the demons find it amusing. However, under the surface of the piercings and dyed hair, she has several guilty pleasures. Books, music, cooking… and shall we say, an interest in possible recklessness?That brings in our favorite sorcerer. Oh, does he have a job for her! He made a concoction recently and wasn’t sure what it could bring with different people. Harmless. Completely Harmless… until everyone starts to express things to her in songs she took guilty pleasures in loving. Oh, great.(There's going to be singing up in here! Plenty of guilty pleasure songs. I'll be linking the songs for the scenes that have them at the end of the chapter!)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll confess, this is going to be ridiculous. I'm going to enjoy this immensely. Get ready for a fun ride.

AJ was chilling in her bedroom at the Hall of Lamentation and doodling with her headphones in her ears. Yeah, well, she begged Lucifer months ago to get her playlists downloaded to her D.D.D. Mostly because she couldn’t stand not having human music, he was surprisingly receptive and even asked if she had any recommendations.

Boy, he certainly was surprised at her vast interests.

She kicked her feet in her long knee-high black and white socks while studying. Her bed bounced, and she jerked, glancing back to see Satan had settled on her mattress with a book. AJ smirked and pulled out one of her earbuds and offered it.

Satan relaxed closer and placed it in his ear. “Afternoon,” he smiled while laying on her bed next to her.

“Hey, ya know, there is this thing called knocking? It’s remarkable. A total trend-setting concept in this house,” she snorted with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t have heard me regardless.”

“True,” she sighed and then laughed.

Satan set his book on his chest. “What is your schedule for this afternoon after studying?”

AJ bit her lower lip and played with her piercings. “Well, Simeon, Luke, and Solomon invited me over for tea. They were going to come by to get me in about an hour.”

“Oh, alright,” Satan hummed.

“Why, what’s on your mind?”

He lifted his book and shook his head. “Just curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” she teased and ruffled his hair. 

Satan groaned and batted her hand away. “Stop that.”

AJ ducked closer and pinned his wrists to the bed. “Never, and now you’re helpless.”

Satan’s cheeks tinted in the slightest. He blinked and then gained one of his masked smiles before flipping them, knocking her books to the floor. AJ groaned and glared up at the smirking demon.

“Point made, alright,” she puffed.

Her door opened just as Satan relinquished AJ and Asmo stepped into her room. AJ snagged up her books and straightened her band shirt. Asmo exhaled and sat down on her bed with a waiting stare.

“Yes, Asmo?” AJ asked.

“Girl, we have a serious problem. Why can’t we just do one pamper session? I’m dying to paint your toes and brush your hair,” Asmo grumbled and twitched his nose.

“You mean you’re trying to get me naked. Let’s just be honest,” AJ snorted and nudged him with her foot as she relaxed on her stomach again.

“That too! When’s the last time we enjoyed the beauty of each other? I love looking at myself, but you being there would be twice as gorgeous!” Asmodeus declared with a wave.

AJ glanced at Satan, who was holding back annoyance. “Well,” she paused and glanced at Asmo. “I don’t know if you realize this, but I’m really not into that stuff, Asmo. We can try it again this weekend, alright?”

Pleased. That was what his expression equated to as he leaned to her. “Aw, you’re just perfect! We’ll take selfies and indulge!” he sighed and kissed her hair. “I have to go make dinner tonight, so I best go get the shopping done, or Beel is going to complain. Bye!” That was it. Asmo left in a graceful stride.

AJ exhaled and glanced over at Satan. “Will, I ever get used to that?”

“Nope, and it’s not like you have to. You’re leaving in three months,” He said while rolling his eyes.

AJ scowled and nudged him. “Are you okay? You’ve been especially off today? Usually, we have enjoyed making fun of all the stupid, idiotic shit we’ve seen in the day.”

“Yeah, I’m stable,” he agreed and set down his book. “I just have plenty on my mind.”

Her door slammed open, and she growled. “Does no one knock in this house!”

Mammon snorted as he bounced into her room and jumped on the bed. “You don’t get knocking rights, human.”

“Yes, I do, Mammon. I’m a chick surrounded by devils,” AJ growled.

“Nah! You love me too much!” He laughed and scruffed her hair.

Satan huffed and shoved Mammon a little. “Stop it. She said you should knock.”

“No, because I’m her protector. She doesn’t need knocking rights with me,” Mammon said as he lounged against her side.

“Yes, she does,” Lucifer’s voice came from the hallway. AJ bit her lower lip as he rounded the doorway. “Mammon! Get off her bed! You certainly weren’t invited on it.”

Mammon groaned and stood, waving his hand at Satan. “What about him? That’s bullshit, Lucifer.”

“Mammon! Go finish cleaning the bathroom, now,” Lucifer hissed.

Mammon grumbled to himself and stomped out of the room. Obviously, he was in more of a sour mood due to being caught, but AJ knew he couldn’t help himself. Lucifer lingered by the doorway.

“AJ, I was wondering what you had planned for this evening,” Lucifer asked.

“Oh, you know, possibly a heist of Akuzon, a ninja succubus AA meeting, and chocolate binging with Beel,” she smiled.

Lucifer puffed and smiled in the slightest. “I was hoping for less humor?”

“Just chocolate and popcorn with the twins while we watch a movie,” AJ smirked at him. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Satan shook his head in the slightest and pulled his book further over his face. It was clear that these two brothers, though finding a middle ground while she was here, still didn’t care for each other. There was no changing that, and AJ knew she would just have to ignore it.

“Yes, actually. I know that Lord Diavolo was requesting a sit down to go over your experiences so far. He asked that we possibly would go over for dinner,” Lucifer explained.

“Oh, yeah, of course! I haven’t seen his wonderful royal self in weeks. It seems like every time I ask if he’s busy, he’s swamped at RAD,” AJ agreed with a nod.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. “You ask if he’s busy? How?”

AJ snorted and lifted her D.D.D. “The usual way. I’ve been teaching him what emo-culture was because he was so fascinated with my tattoos and piercings.”

“Tattoos? You have tattoos where?” Satan asked and lifted her clothed arm.

She snatched her arm away. “In places, you don’t usually get to see,” she sneered.

Lucifer cleared his throat. “I will inform Lord Diavolo we’ll be there at five.”

“Oh, wait, can it be at six-thirty? I promised Simeon I would taste his cookies. He’s attempting a new celestial recipe variation, and I’m quite intrigued,” AJ voiced while tilting her head.

“Oh, yes,” Lucifer hummed and rocked his head. “Six-thirty. Don’t be late. He’ll be expecting us.” He said and shut her door.

“Fucking awkward,” Satan snorted.

“Satan, you have duties to complete, too,” Lucifer called through the door.

Satan groaned and sat up. “What an asshole.”

“A lovable one,” AJ teased and turned off her music.

“Well, you can say that because he isn’t your brother,” Satan grumbled and slid off her bed.

“Very true. I’ll see you later,” she smiled and waved.

“Reading in the Planetarium when you’re done with Belphie and Beel?”

She rocked her head. “I haven’t missed that yet.”

AJ checked her phone at his exit and noted the message.

**Simeon** : We’re going to be approaching the Halls of Lamentation in a few mnitse!

AJ giggled and shook her head. 

**AJ** : I’m putting on my shoes right now!

She closed her books and set them aside before grabbing her converse from the floor. The young woman straightened her shorts and slipped on her shoes before leaving her room. Off to her next adventure… boy, would she minorly regret thinking like that?

* * *

Solomon was tinkering with a few vials on the table next to the small cauldron. He had explained everything he was doing, but it went over AJ’s head. She liked that about Solomon. He was brilliant and didn’t grow impatient with her when she asked him seven million times about something.

“You never told me what your guilty pleasure was,” AJ remarked with the hint of a smile.

“Because I didn’t want to,” he smiled. “Besides, we’ll find out what yours is. Possibly more color in your dyed black hair or other oddities?”

He was teasing her, and she twitched her nose. “Well, I bet it’s something silly. Like fresh rain. It will pour in the Devildom for the first time.”

“You don’t have any idea what your guilty pleasure is? Not even a single clue?” He asked, and it felt like lead.

“No, but I have a feeling you do,” AJ grumbled.

“Not remotely,” he smirked and added in two more things to the cauldron. “Done,” he nodded, and pink smoke raised from the bubbling liquid.

“I really hope this doesn’t kill me,” she confessed.

“It won’t. I haven’t yet, and you’ve done several of these intriguing experiments with me,” Solomon reminded her.

AJ fidgeted and tilted her head. “When will I know it worked?”

“It took mine several hours,” Solomon nodded.

She scowled and crossed her arms. “Wasn’t that the day we were stuck in a closet at RAD?”

“No, couldn’t have been,” he chuckled and scooped out some of the liquid into a goblet. “I can’t promise you when it will run its course due to your celestial lineage. You might have more potency than mine. Are you still willing to do this experiment?”

AJ snatched the cup from him. “I’m not afraid of guilty pleasures, Solomon. That’s just silly.”

He shrugged and gestured for her to drink. She was expecting the liquid as she sipped it to be scolding and bitter, but it actually tasted like cotton candy and ran just a little warm. Clicking her tongue, she smiled at Solomon before drinking it down.

“That’s pretty good. It tastes like spun sugar,” AJ declared and handed him the goblet back.

“Mine tasted of berry cheesecake. Obviously a guilty pleasure,” he laughed.

“Oh, good point,” she nodded.

He was cleaning up his workstation. “Why do you agree to these maddening intriguements?”

“Because I love to live dangerously,” AJ laughed while shaking her head. “No, really, though. I find them interesting. I grew up with very little magic in my life. Foster care and all that doesn’t lead to a very intriguing life.”

“Well, I do enjoy that you share my vim for them,” he smiled and wiped off the table. “Shall we go see what the angels are doing?”

She rocked her head and climbed from the small chair. Solomon wiped his hands before gesturing to the door. Solomon’s room always had an odd earthy scent, no matter if he was brewing something or not. Almost like moss in the forest or even soil from a garden. His shelves were littered with vials, jars, and weird dried plants. It was like stepping into a scene from a typical wizard tower in a novel.

They left the room side by side, and he hummed. “Do you plan on ever learning magic?”

AJ snorted and waved her hand. “And give up my emotionally traumatic personality? Doubtful,” she smiled.

“You can still do both,” he chuckled. “It would be interesting to see what you could actually do with application.”

“Well, the only application I filled out in the last handful of years was for jobs and school,” AJ declared as she rolled her shoulders.

They reached the bottom of the staircase and turned down the hallway to the kitchen. There Luke was hovering by the counter as Simeon was finishing the batter to his cookies. It smelt like dinner was already at a simmer on the stove. They were having a curry of some sort by the fragrant mixture.

“Ah, AJ, I see you’ve finished your task with Solomon. What was the mixture like?” Simeon inquired as his lips curled.

“It actually tasted like spun sugar. I’m interested to see how it actually affects me,” AJ declared as she strolled over next to the angel.

Luke puffed and waved his hand. “I really hope Solomon doesn’t make you ill.”

“Now, Luke, we both know Solomon would never do that,” Simeon tutted as he set down the spoon.

AJ reached over for the cookie sheet nearby and set it down next to the angel. “Yes, he would lose his guinea pig if he did. I don’t think he’d like that much,” she laughed and smiled over at the shorter angel.

“Are you staying for dinner this evening?” Simon asked.

“Nope, not this evening. I have to get home, change and go to the Demon Lord’s Castle. Diavolo wants to touch base after the events recently,” AJ hummed and touched Simeon’s arm.

He beamed while rocking his head and scooping out blots of dough. “That’s decent of him. I’m relieved he understands the delicacies of that.”

Luke gasped and waved his fingers. “Do you think he’s going to let you go home early?”

“No,” AJ laughed. “I’m positive it’s just to make sure I’m mentally stable. Which, let’s face the facts, I never have been.”

Solomon chuckled and leaned on the other side of the island toward her. “Madness is a form of brilliance.”

“Says the guy that exhibits both regularly,” AJ teased.

“Oh, a serpentine tongue from the woman who dresses like a ghoul,” Solomon jested.

AJ groaned and gestured to herself. “This is a lifestyle. There’s nothing better than living your own truths.”

“Then possibly your guilty pleasure will shock you,” Solomon offered with a gesture.

“You keep baiting me to ask, and I’m just going to ignore you. I know that only makes you suffer,” She voiced with a toothy grin.

Simeon turned and put the first batch in the oven before tilting his head when he returned. “Solomon, do you really know her guilty pleasure?”

“No, but I have a feeling it’s not what she thinks,” Solomon declared.

Luke scratched his chin and fixed his hat. “Do you think it has to do with Simeon’s cooking?”

“No,” Solomon said.

“Well, I take great pleasure in his cooking,” AJ interjected.

“Thank you, AJ,” Simeon beamed. “I’m touched that you enjoy my culinary skills.”

“It would be difficult to find someone who doesn’t,” AJ said as she pressed her elbow to the counter and bent.

“I’m going to go wash up before dinner. Do let me know what comes up, AJ,” Solomon nodded and straightened his shirt.

“Of course, have a good evening, Solomon,” she declared and waved.

Simeon wandered over to check the pots on the stove and made himself busy. The angels and the woman conversed about smaller things—trivial things while the cookies finished. The treats were marvelous and gooey out of the oven, but time to leave was arriving.

She thought about things when walking home with Satan, who came to pick her up. What exactly was this potion going to reveal? Was it kind of a mistake to just trust the unknown? Either way, it was too late to back out now. She had dinner to prepare for, and Friday was certainly going to be interesting.


	2. Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun begins! *insert devious laughter*

Lucifer was silent as usual while they were walking to the Demon Lord’s Castle. AJ cleaned up her outfit a bit, wearing one of her black and red plaid dresses in place of her shorts and band tees. Not that she really had to dress up for Lord Diavolo… well, maybe a little. She liked that he was so curious and kind.

“I was interested in finding out about your studying with Solomon,” Lucifer hummed.

AJ blinked and glanced over. “Oh, fine. He’s been charmingly polite.”

“Charming?” Lucifer grimaced.

“It isn’t like I can make a pact with him,” she snorted, and her crimson lips curled.

“No, you cannot. However, he has a habit of collecting unique objects,” Lucifer hummed.

AJ smirked and tossed a hand out in front of her. “So, I’m an object? A broken vase? Maybe even a cracked record?”

“What you are is quite bothersome at times,” Lucifer sighed.

She dropped her smile and chewed the inside of her cheek. Usually, Lucifer’s retorts didn’t affect her, but this was a sore spot. It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t know why. The demon glanced over without moving his head and exhaled.

“I wasn’t being serious,” he clarified.

“Oh, I know,” she plastered on a smile for him.

“You seem upset.”

“I’m not,” she voiced and put a bit more bounce on her shoes as she walked.

“Are we ever going to talk about this pacifying you used to recover from rejection?” He asked as they rounded the corner to the castle.

“Absolutely not,” AJ smiled and turned to walk backward near him.

Lucifer exhaled and scowled. “There has to be some reason.”

“Well, my tale of woe is far too long to go into, Lucifer. I’d much rather spend the last three months home and happy than anyone feeling sorry for me,” she declared and spun around before increasing her pace up toward the staircase of the castle.

She was in a rush to get out of this bad conversation. Hell, any conversation about her emotions outside of music wasn’t allowed. The Devildom was a break from all that. Loss. Heartbreak. Rejection. This was a vacation, and she quite enjoyed being somewhere that her heart could rest.

The door opened to the castle, and Barbatos greeted her. “Good evening, AJ,” he smiled.

She skipped up the last stair with a wave but tripped before the door. Luckily, eating marble flooring wasn’t in her future. Barbatos gripped her, and she blinked before grinning and laughing with tinted cheeks.

“Thank you, I thought about falling for you, but that would be a bit rough for my human body,” she teased.

“I have you,” he nodded before assisting in righting herself on her feet.

She rubbed the side of her neck as her face felt warm. “You’re too kind.”

Lucifer was soon behind her and puffed. “Must you always be trying to hurt yourself?”

“Yes, I find it a human trait I cannot live without,” AJ giggled, and her teeth played with one of the rings resting on her lip.

“Lord Diavolo is in the dining room. Shall I escort you? We wouldn’t want you to trip again,” Barbatos said with the hint of a tease.

AJ took his offered arm and smirked. “You know, Barbs, we have to talk. Underneath, you’re a snide and funny demon.”

“Oh?” he questioned.

“Yeah, and it’s just about maddening that you won’t join me in my fun,” AJ sighed while waving her free hand.

“I’m quite positive you have far more entertainment at the House of Lamentation. My schedule is usually quite full,” He responded.

“We have very little time for games, AJ,” Lucifer agreed.

“Pity,” she hummed. “I imagine if you both loosened up, your sarcasm would reach lengths of inhuman enjoyment.”

They entered the dining room, and Lord Diavolo was standing at the window across the hall. His frame was always large and in charge, but his demeanor seemed to counteract such—a pleasant leader with a firm hand on balance.

When he turned around, Barbartos released AJ’s arm. “Ah, there you are,” Diavolo smiled.

“Hey, Lord Diavolo, how’s it going?” AJ smirked and walked up to him.

“Much better now. Don’t you look magnificent, AJ,” He declared and gestured to her outfit.

AJ laughed and tilted her head as she rubbed her forearm. “You flatter me. This is what I wore last time.”

“You deserve the flattery,” he chuckled and tapped his chin. “Authenticity is a rarity in humans, so we’ve found.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t lie to demons. They have worse ways of torture than humans do,” She teased with a bright smile.

“Lucifer, you must be beating your brothers off of her,” Diavolo belted out a thrumming bout of laughter.

“You haven’t a clue,” Lucifer groaned. “Shall we?”

Diavolo rocked his head and gestured to the table. “Let’s have dinner and talk about things, AJ. I’d like to make positive you’re enjoying your stay to the fullest.”

“Of course, Lord Diavolo,” she rocked her head.

The dinner was decadent as usual. Barbatos outdid himself. It always was so extraordinary to enjoy such delicious food with the engaging prince of the Devildom. AJ felt the twinge of sadness that night. It really was almost ending. It was better this way… no attachments beyond the strings that tied her to her five pact demons… right?

At least she told herself that. Love was always too hard to grasp as it always disappeared. Luckily, they didn’t share the same sentiments. Hopefully. 

* * *

RAD was interesting the next morning. She felt almost disengaged after such big feels from the night before. Had she ever seen Lucifer laugh at one of her jokes? Sincerely laugh? No, and it felt so comfortable at the castle.

Ugh… too many big feels. It was draining, and class seemed distracting instead of interesting as it had been for almost nine months. Even as she was walking out of her last class, AJ was distant from her usual feelings of contentment.

“Yo, human,” Mammon said as her body jostled.

She blinked and stared at the form now next to her. “Oh, hey, Mammon. Ready to head home?”

He snorted and fixed his sunglasses while weaving an arm around her. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They were walking down the pathway together as Mammon kept glancing over at her. She was silent and rather sullen. It must have confused the verbose demon who verbally sparred with her regularly.

“Hey gorgeous,” Solomon declared as he walked up next to the pair. 

AJ smirked and glanced over. “Hey, Sol. How was class?”

“Usual. Has anything unusual happened yet?”

“If you mean anything of the guilty pleasure kind, then no. However, I did learn you oppose apple pie from Simeon today. That’s pretty fucking weird,” She laughed and shook her head.

“Yeah, well, there are exceptions like with vanilla ice cream,” he chuckled and nudged her. “If you know what I’m suggesting.”

“Shut it,” Mammon growled. 

AJ laughed and shook her head. “Well, no, I haven’t an idea what you’re suggesting aside from the delectable taste of warm flaky apple pie and the cool texture of ice cream.”

Solomon grinned as they entered the courtyard. “Oh, yes. That does sound like something to share.”

What was that sound? AJ recognized it, but it seemed so odd, and it filled the space. It couldn’t be a phone or even a player somewhere. It was too loud. The sound was a deep beat that rumbled over the courtyard. Was that the PA? Mammon tugged her over to the bench nearby and had her stand on it before turning to her. 

He waved his hand at Solomon with a scowl as he began. He began to sing… what the fuck?

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_

_I'm starting to think you want him too_

_Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?_

_Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

“Are you insane?” AJ hissed as the music played.

Mammon stepped back and continued to belt out lyrics as music played from some speakers. He touched his chest while tilting his chin upward. Where the fuck was this coming from?

_I turn my chin music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm getting red in the face_

_You can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

Mammon pulled her from the bench and touched her cheek. It was sexy in a weird way. Wait, this was fucking public, and Mammon was totally making a mockery of her! She groaned and tried to push his hand away.

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

AJ marched away from him and puffed. What the hell was he trying to do? Make a point to embarrass her? Mammon continued to repeat the last verse behind her. Why was the music following them out of RAD? He caught up and turned her with the hint of a frown and touched his chest with his fingers.

_I wish you didn't have to post it all_

_I wish you'd save a little bit just for me_

_Protective or possessive, yeah_

_Call it passive or aggressive_

AJ pushed him away and growled as she stomped down toward the path. She had to get away from this crazy ass demon. He was still singing behind her as he hit the chorus again. Demons around them didn’t even acknowledge the weirdness of it. Mammon was _never_ this blatantly honest.

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

He caught up to her again and, this time, pinned her against the fence with a gentle forwardness. Her cheeks were tinted as he eyed her from above. He was smirking now as his eyebrows twitched in flirtation.

_You're the only one invited_

_I said there's no one else for you_

_'Cause you know I get excited, yeah_

_When you get jealous too_

AJ squeezed from him and actually sprinted. Fucking insanity! How the hell did he even know a Nick Jonas song? Okay, she had to admit to fully enjoying the song, and Mammon had a great voice… but the oddity was absolutely certifiable. 

She could hear him hitting those fucking amazing notes behind her through the song. The music continued to follow. What was going on? 

Making into the house, she panted and marched straight to her room. AJ was sure she locked her door and groaned while scratching her hair. Tossing her bag on the bed, she shook her head and pulled out her phone.

“Solomon, what the fuck? Did you know he planned to embarrass me like that?” AJ hissed into the phone when it connected.

Solomon laughed. “It was actually quite funny. Simeon caught part of it too.”

“That isn’t funny! I’m so angry I could spit on him!” she snarled.

“Well, it seems Mammon finally plucked up the courage to tell you how he felt,” Solomon snickered.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying my embarrassment,” she grumbled.

“AJ!” Mammon shouted through the door and banged on it.

“Go away, Mammon!” She growled.

“AJ, seriously! I don’t know what happened,” he snapped through the door.

“Don’t you dare lie to me!” She snarled.

Solomon cleared his throat. “Let me know if anything else odd happens. Hopefully, this isn’t a pattern,” he said without hiding his pure amusement.

“Not funny! What am I supposed to do if it does?” She hissed.

“Have fun. Goodbye,” Solomon chuckled and hung up.

“AJ, please, I don’t know what happened. I just, it well, I don’t know,” Mammon stumbled with his voice against her door.

“Mammon, I need some alone time. Lucifer told you to leave me alone if I said I needed it,” AJ voiced and pulled out her headphones.

“Please?” Mammon begged.

She put them in her ears and breathed while turning on her music. That was enough to make anyone need to tap out from socializing for a century. Has anyone ever sang to her like that before? She shook her head while taking off her RAD uniform. Maybe this would blow over?

About an hour into her studying, she received a message on her D.D.D.

 **Asmodeus** : AJ! Mammon told us what happened. How weird! Anyway, if you feel the need to get out of the house, I thought of going to Hell’s Kitchen. If you want to come, I’ll treat you to dinner. <3

 **AJ** : Actually, that sounds really good. I don’t know if I’m ready to face Mammon after that weird shit. Dinner out of the house sounds perfect.

Asmodeus sent a kissing demon sticker.

 **Asmodeus** : excellent! We’ll hit up a few stores before dinner. Do a little pamper shopping to help you get out of your misery.

 **AJ** : Alright, that sounds like the ticket. Thanks, Asmo. I’ll see you in a few hours!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Mammon sings is "Jealous" by Nick Jonas. I highly suggest giving it a listen during the scene for pure enjoyment!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yw04QD1LaB0


	3. Asmodeus

Asmodeus helped her sneak out of the house without incident, and they walked down to the main portion of the Devildom. AJ breathed and rolled her neck as they walked into the first store. Asmo delightfully dug through different clothing and offered some to her. AJ objected to anything moderately fluffy from the demon in the past.

However, Asmo had gotten far better at gauging her interest and offered more aesthetically pleasing outfits. She started to smile and enjoy the experience, even accepting a new set of underwear that was blood red with polka dots.

Goetia. AJ hasn’t been in a hair salon in ages. She never had the money for such. Asmo waved over a demoness with long black braids and ebony skin.

“Hello, Asmodeus, I see you have your human friend today,” she smiled.

“Yes! AJ has a fabulous style, and I feel she could use a bit of an upgrade to her natural beauty,” Asmodeus insisted.

“Asmo, we really don’t,” AJ tried.

“I’m Sesani; I’ll help you really primp that dark and mysterious you have going on,” the demoness smiled.

AJ tried to object again, but Sesani pulled her to a chair and tilted her head a few times. “I’m thinking lengthy, adding several inches, with different layers and streaks of color?” Sesani offered while gesturing to her hair.

AJ blinked. “You can lengthen hair?”

“Oh yes,” she laughed.

“Well, okay. How about as long as you don’t make me look like a barbie doll or princess, I’ll trust your creative process,” AJ hummed.

“This black is a bit dull too. Likely a human box dye? How about I fix that, and we’ll do the streaks after I give it the full treatment?” The demoness asked.

“Um, okay?” AJ questioned.

Sesani gestured to Asmo, glancing over a magazine and sitting in a large chair. “Asmodeus called ahead and told me anything you want you’re getting. He wanted you to feel better about your hair. So, you need to tell me what you really want.”

AJ beamed and blew a kiss at Asmo, who returned it with a grin. “Work your magic, Sesani. I trust you and Asmo.”

She giggled and turned the chair. “Leave it to me, AJ. I promise you’ll love it.”

It was such a short time to get what seemed like a huge amount of work done to her hair. Instead of it tickling her shoulders, now it stretched toward her chest. The streaking was subtle until she moved her hair around, which revealed a rainbow of random color through the black locks. It was the best her hair had ever looked.

Asmo certainly was a wonderful pamper. AJ hardly gave him any credit for the effort, thinking he didn’t understand her style. Boy, was she wrong, and it made her love him even more. They left Goetia, and AJ hugged him tightly.

“Thank you,” she puffed and nosed his chest.

“Aw, AJ, you’re so sweet and lovable. Of course, I would do this for you!” He exclaimed and kissed her hair.

“You don’t know how much this meant to me,” she sniffled and held back tears.

Asmo stroked her hair and exhaled. “You're my human! As my human, you have to look almost as good as me!” he laughed.

She giggled and puffed before breaking the hug. “Yeah, well, I don’t want to smear my eyeliner.”

“We should get you some off Akuzon that doesn’t smear then,” he teased and ruffled her hair. “Oh, it looks so beautiful! I can’t wait for us to take pictures and show everyone.

AJ held up a finger and cleared her face before nodding. “Let’s do one now then.”

Asmo ducked down and held up his phone. AJ smiled, a real genuine smile, and they took one. In the next shot, AJ kissed Asmo’s cheek. The demon went to work, posting it immediately on Devilgram and then to a group chat titled: Who Says You Can’t Look This Good?

**Simeon** : Oh, I do love the new hairstyle, AJ. Asmodeus, you look wonderful as usual.

Asmodeus sent a heart demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Thank you, Simeon! We’re going to break Devilgram with these pictures!

**Satan** : Wow, I find the new color highlights quite appealing.

**Luke** : AJ!! Did you get your hair longer? It looks so pretty and nice.

**AJ** : Asmo insisted, and the hairdresser was awesome. She knew just what I liked. Her name is Sesani.

**Solomon** : Tooty fruity.

**AJ** : Ha. Ha. Ha.

Solomon sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Leviathan** : AJ, that hair makes you look like an anime character!

**Beelzebub** : It looks like candy.

**Belphegor** : You can’t eat her hair, Beel.

**Asmodeus** : Alright, we’re going to go have dinner! <3 Happy Friday!

They pocketed their phones and headed into Hell’s Kitchen. AJ was actually smiling and enjoying the pampering session. It did the trick. She would have to retain some of these habits after… well, now was not the time to dwell.

The pair sat down at a table, and Asmo shifted the bags under the table. “So, tell me, since I have you all to myself. What’s going on with you and Lucifer?”

AJ blinked and shook her head. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

“Are you sure?” He grinned and leaned over the table.

AJ breathed and waved her hand. “After what happened with Belphie, neither of us talked about it.”

“Weren’t you two seconds away from professing your feelings?” Asmodeus questioned.

She couldn’t help the color that raised to her cheeks. “No.”

“I don’t blame you. He’s a handsome demon! Not as beautiful as me,” Asmo smiled and ran a hand over his chest.

“No one is, Asmo,” AJ laughed and shook her head. “No, I wasn’t professing anything because I would be asking for another heartbreak.”

Asmo grimaced. “You could just sleep with him.”

“I could if there was anything there. However, there’s not. It would be insane to think there is. When I leave, that’s the end of a very awesome dream. I go back to waiting tables and sleeping for four hours a day,” AJ confessed and glanced down at her glass.

“Four hours?”

AJ breathed and smiled as she glanced back up. “Doesn’t matter. I’m here now. That’s all that matters for us, right?”

“Why don’t you talk about home much?” Asmo asked before drinking his Demonus.

“Nothing much to talk about,” AJ declared.

The waiter delivered their food, and she began to eat. There was hope that Asmodeus would leave well enough alone, but it didn’t look that way. He seemed to be in thought.

“Lucifer said your parents weren’t really your parents,” Asmo hummed.

“No, I was a foster kid. I grew up in a group home until I was twelve. My mother died when I was a baby, so there’s that. I’m not disappointed with my life, and I have always made it by just fine on my own,” AJ explained and waved her hand.

Asmo drank the rest of his Demonus and ordered another from the Little D passing by. “You’ve been alone?”

AJ groaned and shook her head. “It’s fine, Asmo. I promise. When I leave here, I’ll be alone again. It’s just how life works,” she voiced.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Asmo confessed.

“Well, you don’t have a choice, and neither do I. It’s an exchange program. That’s what they’re designed for. One year,” AJ mumbled before sipping her water.

There was silence between them, and Asmo ate while drinking his second helping. AJ felt like shit for bursting his bubble of happiness. Well, she was a right heel after the pampering he’d done for her. She always seemed to fuck everything up anyway. It wouldn’t surprise her that the brothers would hate her before too long.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Asmo puffed.

“I know,” AJ sighed.

The music changed in Hell’s Kitchen, and AJ scowled as several Little D’s came closer to their table. Now, what the fuck was going on?

“Turn around,” The Little D’s sang together.

Asmo stood up with tears glistening in his eyes. He started to sing. Shit.  _ This _ song, really?

_ Every now and then I get a little bit lonely _

_ And you're never coming 'round _

_ (Turn around) _

_ Every now and then I get a little bit tired _

_ Of listening to the sound of my tears _

_ (Turn around) _

_ Every now and then I get a little bit nervous _

_ That the best of all the years have gone by _

_ (Turn around) _

_ Every now and then I get a little bit terrified _

_ And then I see the look in your eyes _

AJ was absolutely shocked and when Asmo pulled her out of her seat, it was even more stunning. Not only were the Little D’s singing the opposite vocals, but Asmo was also killing it. Okay, there was something really wrong going on in her life right now. Asmo caressed her hair and turned her entirely toward him, despite her desire to sit and hide from this attention. The singing was fantastic… another guilty pleasure… oh shit.

_ (Turn around, bright eyes) _

_ Every now and then I fall apart _

_ (Turn around, bright eyes) _

_ Every now and then I fall apart _

The music changed, and the bartender at the counter was banging utensils on the counter to the beat. Asmo was really getting into it too. He tore himself from her and patted his chest.

_ And I need you now tonight _

_ And I need you more than ever _

_ And if you only hold me tight _

_ We'll be holding on forever _

_ And we'll only be making it right _

_ 'Cause we'll never be wrong _

_ Together we can take it to the end of the line _

_ Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (All of the time) _

_ I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark _

_ We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks _

_ I really need you tonight _

_ Forever's gonna start tonight _

_ Forever's gonna start tonight _

AJ sat down as Asmo turned to the Little D’s, and the music simmered. It was this theatrical performance, and somehow, it was linked to AJ. Asmo wiped his eyes and ducked his head while continuing to sing.

_ Once upon a time I was falling in love _

_ Now I'm only falling apart _

_ There's nothing I can do _

_ A total eclipse of the heart _

_ Once upon a time there was light in my life _

_ But now there's only love in the dark _

_ Nothing I can say _

_ A total eclipse of the heart _

When he finished, he sat down in his chair, and the Little D’s dispersed. AJ sipped her glass despite her burning cheeks. She couldn’t just run out of a restaurant on a vulnerable demon.

“So, what just happened?” AJ murmured.

Asmo blotted his eyes and shook his head. “I have no idea. It was strange but oddly relieving. I don’t even know that song,” he laughed and shook his head.

“Yeah, I do,” AJ grumbled.

Asmo turned and tilted his head. “That song really made me feel my feelings. I don’t want you to leave. You’ve made everything so much better since being here.”

“I have a confession to make,” AJ sighed.

“What is it? Are you in love with me and planning on staying? Oh, we could take long baths every night!” Asmo exclaimed after wiping his eyes.

“No, this has to do with the immediate incident of you randomly getting up and singing a song. It was off my playlist. I have over fifty guilty pleasure songs, and you sang one that reflected your feelings,” AJ declared before pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Well, why?” Asmo questioned.

“Because I’ve been doing experiments with Solomon. The one I did yesterday was a concoction for guilty pleasures,” She explained and exhaled. “I told him not to tell anyone we were doing it.”

Asmo gasped and grinned. “Are you and Solomon getting together? That would be almost as great as us!”

AJ waved her hand and breathed. “Asmo, wait a second. I’m not fucking anyone. I’m saying this whole song thing is my fault.”

“Oh, yeah,” Asmodeus hummed. “Well, it was fun, and I feel so much better after expressing myself. Maybe I’ll make it a habit to sing my feelings more often.”

AJ groaned and stabbed at the food on her plate. “I need to talk to Solomon about all of this. Why did you and apparently Mammon sing to me? If you were feeling that song, then he must have been jealous.”

“Oh, your guilty pleasure is demons expressing their feelings?” Asmo asked before sipping his Demonus.

AJ shrugged and shook her head. “I haven’t a clue. Maybe it’s only the demons in a pact with me? Maybe it’s something that will wear off tomorrow? He said he wasn’t sure. This is absolutely insane.”

“Oh, what song would Beelzebub sing off your playlist?” Asmo inquired with a smile.

“You’re enjoying this far too much,” AJ groaned as she pulled out her phone.

**AJ** : Sol, I need some help. Asmo just broke out in song at Hell’s Kitchen.

**Solomon** : What did he sing? “I feel pretty”? Or did he sing something sexier?

**AJ** : I’m so glad you find this amusing. He sang “Total Eclipse of the Heart” to me. Both demons sang songs off my guilty pleasure playlist. Both, I assume, were feeling the exact way of the songs.

Solomon sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Solomon** : Oh, are your demons serenading you? Is your guilty pleasure confessions of love?

AJ sent a glaring demon sticker.

**AJ** : This really isn’t funny. How long do you think this is going to last? I can’t have demons randomly break out in song around me. Seriously, it was a performance. Little D’s came up, and even the bartender was adding percussion.

**Solomon** : Oh, I wish I would have been there! How interesting, and then it all returned to business as usual?

**AJ** : Yes, how fucking freaky is that?

**Solomon** : I’ve seen worse. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. Let’s meet at the Cat’s Eye and talk more about this. I’ll look over the ingredients again tonight and see what exactly could be affecting you so greatly.

AJ sent a kissing demon sticker.

**AJ** : Thanks, Sol. You’re amazing. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus is singing "Total Eclipse of the Heart" The first half of the song. The song is by Bonnie Tyler.
> 
> However, this is the cover I totally listened to when writing the chapter =) Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srX4byZ6D9I


	4. Satan

**Solomon** : I have a few last-minute things to finish this morning in regards to your questions. Let’s plan for just before lunch.

 **AJ** : That sounds good. I’m just going to the park with Satan.

 **Solomon** : Now you’re just asking for it. You realize it’s only a matter of time before he makes another public display?

 **AJ** : Now, why would Satan sing one of the guilty pleasures? He’s even more guarded than you.

 **Solomon** : Well, I believe there's a part of you that likes this. That isn’t surprising. What type of song would he sing, hm? Something about loving you so much it makes him angry?

AJ sent a sighing demon sticker.

 **AJ** : I’m so glad this amuses you. I told Satan what’s going on. Despite him scolding me for my recklessness and warning me about taking anything you give me… he did promise me that he would be on his best behavior. He’s a master at his feelings.

 **Solomon** : Oh, I look forward to hearing what ballad of love or lost love he has to sing for you.

 **AJ** : See you in a few hours.

AJ put her phone away and rolled her eyes as she left her room. She ran into what felt like a wall and fell to the floor. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, AJ,” Beel grumbled and bent to help her.

She rubbed her behind and snorted. “Not your fault, Beel. I wasn’t paying attention,” she sighed and straightened her ripped black jeans.

He finished chewing on the cream puff and tilted his head. “Where are you going?”

“Oh, Satan and I are going to the park to read. Then we’re going to meet Solomon at the Cat’s Eye.”

Beel beamed and rocked his head. “Have fun. I’m going to take care of my new botany project for the club.”

“You’re awesome, Beelzebub. I just thought I’d let you know,” she smiled and shifted her bag on her shoulder.

“You too,” he chuckled and walked down the hallway.

Levi walked out of the kitchen and blinked. “AJ.”

“Oh, hey Levi! I’ve been meaning to come see you. I’m sorry I missed our game night on Friday. I totally gapped it after I got back from dinner,” She apologized and rubbed the side of her neck.

“Fine, it is,” he grumbled. “You don’t want to hang with some disgusting otaku anyway.”

“No! I do. We can tonight, alright?” AJ asked; oh, she should kick herself. Why did she say that?

His cheeks tinted, and he nodded. “Okay. I have that anime you wanted to watch too. It just came in from Akuzon.”

“Awesome,” she said with a bounce to her head. “I’ll see you later,” she waved and walked away.

AJ could really kick herself. Unless Solomon had some antidote, she wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Maybe it would run its course before tonight? It’s been two days, right? Maybe it’s done with. That would be a relief… well, what did they really think about her? That was a question she was drumming against since last night.

Obviously, Mammon, who was Greed, was jealous. That made sense. Asmo belting out in a ballad about lost love in epic dramatics made sense too. However, all her demons were at an arm’s distance on purpose. These questions were no good.

“Hey.”

AJ jumped and pivoted to see Satan. “Fuck, you scared me,” she puffed.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Were you thinking about Solomon?”

“No,” she growled. “I was just thinking. Nothing substantial.”

Satan opened the door and tilted his head. “Let’s go.”

“You can’t stay mad at me forever,” AJ sighed.

“I’m not mad. I’m disappointed,” Satan corrected her as they walked down the staircase.

AJ twitched her nose. “Now that sounds too much like Lucifer. Correct that, please.”

Satan groaned and waved his hand. “You took a potion that could have done anything to you. By the sound of it, this has been a regular thing. Of course, I’m disappointed you would trust someone like Solomon to keep your safety in mind. He’s intelligent, but he’s also very self-serving.”

As they were walking down the path, AJ hummed before speaking. “I see your point, but he hasn’t done anything wrong to me. Actually, he’s been quite supportive.”

“If demons are apprehensive of him, he’s not the type to trust fully,” Satan voiced.

“Yeah, I get that, but he’s the only human I really tolerate, Satan,” AJ sighed while fixing her hair.

Satan straightened his sweater. “Alright.”

“It doesn’t mean I like him more than you guys,” she voiced.

“No, it just means we're expendable,” Satan said.

AJ glared at him as they turned toward the park. “What does that mean? I’ve never said you were expendable.”

“Asmo told me what you said,” Satan hummed and waved his hand. “It makes sense. We’re just demons, and he’s a human in the human realm after this.”

“Satan, I don’t know what Asmo told you, but I never said I was going to see Solomon after this exchange program either. I’ve always been on my own, and that’s not about to change,” AJ explained.

He glanced over at her. “Doesn’t that get lonely?”

“Yeah,” AJ nodded. “But that’s life. I’ve never had this,” she gestured to him with a smile.

“What, a demon?” he scowled.

“No,” she laughed while shaking her head. “Closeness. I haven’t been around beings that love me just for me,” AJ shrugged.

Satan nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Well, now you do.”

“Yeah,” she agreed.

They walked into the park and found a decent spot under one of the trees. Since it was always shrouded in darkness, Satan would pull out one of his hanging cat lanterns. It was wholesome and cute despite the seriousness of the demon. AJ found it amusing not only did he _need_ to be the opposite of Lucifer, but he also embraced the cute qualities of cats.

Occasionally they would trade-off, vocalizing their interests in the books. Every so often, they wouldn’t touch their books and just talk about recent events. It was this blend of Satan and her that matched. AJ knew what it was like to be angry at the world. Angry at her mother for leaving her in the shitty life she had, though she had no control over death. Or wrathful about the shit that happened. However, that relativity was only on a subconscious level on his part. He didn’t know that, and she made sure of it.

He would listen to her angsty music with her, despite his indifference to the sometimes self-deprecating lyrics. Each an earbud in their ears and reading. It was something that soothed and satisfied the ruffled part of AJ’s soul. He understood her. Satan just got it.

AJ breathed and took out her earbud, relaxing across Satan’s thigh with her head. She looked out at the demons running in the park or just enjoying their Saturday. It was easy and light in the glow of the moon and stars. Satan stroked her locks with one hand while holding his book with the other.

“If you could stay, would you?” he asked.

AJ didn’t move as she breathed. “Yes, I would.”

“Would you stay with me?” He clarified.

“Abso-fucking-lutely, Satan. You’ve been everything I’ve needed in a friend, and I will miss this every day . I love you,” She sighed.

He patted her shoulder. “Come on,” he said.

AJ sat up and scowled at him, but he smiled and climbed from the ground. “Where?”

“Come on,” he pressed and set his book down.

AJ stood up, and he took her hand, walking them toward an outdoor theater. There was music playing, and it oddly felt familiar. The demons on the stage were practicing a song. Satan pulled her toward the front of the seating and paused in the open area. The band was really grooving, and then Satan winked back at her. Oh, shit. Dammit, Satan. He smirked and began to sing to her when he turned. 

_Now excuse me if I sound rude_

_But I love the way that you move_

_And I see me all over you now_

_Baby, when I look in your eyes_

_There's no way that I can disguise_

_All these crazy thoughts in my mind now_

_(There's just something about you)_

He pulled her into dancing with him as the demons on the stage were playing along to the pop song. AJ tried to stifle her smile. The serious demon was singing a song about pining and the cutesy side of love. This was unexpected, and actually, it made her feel bubbly inside. That wasn’t a normal feeling, but it inflated her.

_You got the lock_

_I got the key_

_You know the rest_

_You know just where I wanna be_

_Don't ever stop controlling me_

_I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees_

He spun her from him and raced to the stage with a smirk while singing. AJ covered her face, but, boy, did this demon cause her to smile and laugh. Satan actually could _dance,_ which was so stunning. It brought color to AJ’s cheeks.

_You got me wrapped up_

_Around your finger_

_I'd do anything for your love now_

_And when you touch it, the feeling lingers_

_Takes me up so I high I can't come down_

_(You got me wrapped up, baby)_

He came down and gestured to her before twirling AJ and embracing her. It was tight, and his fingers lingered against her back with an intimate and daring touch. Oh, man, this demon could charm the undies off a statue.

_I don't ever wanna give up_

_All this spell you got me under_

_I see fireworks when we touch now_

_(There's just something about you, you)_

_Your body fits on mine like a glove_

_Let them say whatever they want_

_It's too late 'cause you're in my blood now_

_(There's just something about you, you)_

AJ took off to the tree nearby in laughter before turning while hugging it. Satan skipped over and leaned while grinning and singing. It was remarkably the dopiest and sweetest thing he’d ever done.

_You got the lock_

_I got the key_

_You know the rest_

_You know just where I wanna be_

_Don't ever stop controlling me_

_I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees_

He was on his knees by the end of the verse, and AJ gasped. She rolled and pressed her back against the tree while trying to hide her blush. He was singing still as the band played and did background vocals. AJ was trying to catch her breath and enjoyed the little flirtation in his voice as it grew closer throughout the verse.

He poked his head around the barrier toward the end of the song to see her trying to press down her smile. He sang the last verse while slowly walking in front of her.

_Girl, you got me wrapped up_

_Around your finger (around your finger)_

_I'd do anything for your love now (anything for your love)_

_And when you touch it, the feeling lingers (yeah)_

_Takes me up so I high I can't come down_

_Girl, you got me wrapped up_

_You got me so, so wrapped up_

_There's just something about you_

_You wrapped up_

_You got me so, so wrapped up (you got me wrapped up)_

_There's just something about you_

He finished while caressing her cheek and then kissed her softly. He kissed her, and all AJ could do was absorb it. Satan was kissing her, and well to boot. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and felt the heat radiate off of her.

He parted from her and chuckled. “I didn’t realize your guilty pleasure was love confessions, AJ,” he puffed.

She touched his pink cheek and shook her head. “Me either,” she laughed.

He groaned and kissed her again but didn’t linger this time. “We should probably go check to see if Solomon has texted you. I don’t want any of my brothers giving you any of theirs now,” he laughed.

Aj moaned and patted his chest before he pulled away. “Let’s hope we can avoid encores, alright?”

“Agreed,” he smirked and took her hand.

“You know I’m leaving soon,” she reminded him as they walked back toward their tree.

“Three months is a long time,” he responded.

That ended the conversation as she bent to check her D.D.D to see Solomon had texted her. He was headed to the Cat’s Eye now. They packed up, but Satan was smiling just a little. Maybe Asmodeus was right… they felt better after them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Satan sings is "Wrapped Up" by Olly Murs. It's a super effin cute song and I highly recommend the listen. 
> 
> The link is to the song without the rap which is the version intended for this scene!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IQjcJZramE


End file.
